


Supernatural Marriage

by JesiJess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghoul, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Death, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: After four long years of working together, and one longer year of feelings developing. Spy and Sniper end up starting a mission that lets their feelings come out in all the best ways. But both have dark secrets to hide, and neither seem ready to tell the other. So how do you keep secrets when you are constantly on one another?A fic for self indulgences, comfort, and inspired by various other fics here on Ao3, make sure to check the others works out, they are amazing!;ForgeA Fake Marriage is an InconvinceThat marriage is a Spy!Show me your Teeth
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. A too good Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> My first TF2 Fic! Sorry if some of the french is wrong, I use google translate haha.
> 
> As for their names, I just used a name generator and chose what worked the best!

Spy looked bored, trying his best not to show annoyance as he waited in the empty office, it was barren of life minus the desk, a picture of the administrator, and a tall plant in the corner along with two security cameras mounted on the walls. Spy figured Miss Pauling was simply too busy to make it look anymore then the office had. He glanced back once the door swung open and Miss Pauling came through with two files in hand, closing the door behind her with her foot as she quickly made it over to the desk, "I am sorry to keep you waiting Spy!" Her voice chippery than ever but still a serious tone, "I needed to get the last details for your mission."

"No problem Mademoiselle, I am a patient man when it comes to work." Spy fiddled with the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeve, that was partially a lie but not too much.

"Good to hear, because this next mission will be a long one." She moved some papers out of the way on her desk and put the files down, "And I am afraid it will take up the entire break." She pushed a file forward to Spy, "For you."

Spy walked forward and picked up the folder, opening it up, "Merci." He looked over it briefly, "So I am to steal blueprints for these devices from a base, Oui?" He flipped through a few more things, seemed easy enough.

"Yes. The only problem is we do not know where the base is, only a few leads of people in it. This will require taking the time to get to know people, become someone they trust so they give information. Let alone getting into the place. We can't kill anyone unless we have too." She sighed, "And it's time sensitive so you need it done before the break." Miss Pauling sat down and closed the folder, "All the information you will have is in that." 

Spy nodded, "Then I will see it done before the break." He was turning to leave but Miss Pauling raised her hands up, "Wait Spy that's not it!"

The frenchman turned back with a raised brow, "Hmm?"

"You can not go alone on this mission." Miss Pauling pushed up her glasses, worried.

"So who is it that will be coming with me then?" Spy's full attention back on the woman now.

"You'll need back up and a steady hand, I want Sniper to go with you." She put her finger down on the file she still had.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yes." Her look was stern, "You will be acting as a married couple on their honeymoon."

Spy tensed up before leaning forward, "Excusez-moi!? Tu plaisantes!"

\---------------------------

Sniper was out in one of his favorite birds' nests, keeping an eye across the river for any movement or poorly exposed heads. 

Then fired.

"Boom, headshot." 

Sniper reloaded his rifle without even moving from the scope, and waited again.

Behind Sniper, Spy's camouflage dissipated as he leaned against the door, arms crossed and smirking as he watched his fellow teammate. Spy never would admit it but he loved watching the other work, it was satisfying seeing someone so focused, his aim impeccable. Spy couldn't count how many times the other saved his ass out on the battlefield, let alone the missions they sometimes shared during the long breaks. Spy decided to make himself present by clearing his throat, seeing the other didn't even flinch, "Bon après-midi, monsieur."

"Afternoon mate." He shot again, cursing under his breath at himself for missing the shot.

Spy walked over and leaned against the wall, just out of sight of the window and lit a cigarette, "Shocked you're not on guard, you know I could be a BLU Spy."

Sniper knew it wasn't the enemy, he could smell the difference once they got close, though he wouldn't let anyone know that, "You and BLU got some differences, I know it's you."

Spy shrugged and glanced out the window, "I came to give you a proposition for our break coming up."

"Oh, another mission I suppose?" He shot, "Left yourself wide open mate." He mumbled.

"Yes." Spy's eyes glanced up and down Sniper now, resting on the other's face that he could see some of, it was a shame those visors blocked the eyes, "How would you like to go back to your homeland for three months?"

Sniper sat up right, no more looking down the scope and his eyes on Spy, squinting, "What's the catch?"

Blowing out smoke, Spy glanced back out the window, "Aren't you going to keep shooting?"

"Shut it, you're not workin' either. Now spill it." Sniper put his rifle at his side, leaning on it and staring hard. 

"Well the mission requires some special conditions, and while I could simply get a fake or actor, I think this mission would benefit from someone with skills" He took a hit of his cigarette again, "And so I came to you."

"Alright, doesn't sound too bad-"

"Ah ah! That's not it though, it may require something you are not quite adequate for, though I think it can still work." He hummed, enjoying seeing the other lean forward, the interest clear on his face. Spy knew Sniper would do anything to spend some time back home. Though Sniper rarely found the time, Spy (in his eyes) was doing the other a favor.

"Well ya gonna say it or not? I don't got all day Spy!" He grumbled. 

"It requires being undercover, we are to go as a just married couple on our honeymoon back to your homeland for a vacation." Spy waited to see the look on Sniper's face, watching it go from shock, to confusion, to annoyance. Spy had to keep everything from laughing, though he couldn't help but smirk. Talking again before Sniper could say anything, "I am sure you are thinking-" Spy mimicking Sniper's voice, "Hell no am I gonna go married to your pompous french ass." He then went back to his own, "But you forget one thing, the pay."

Sniper tapped his finger on his rifle now, "And?"

"A total of three million, One point five for us each. As long as we do not screw up, we get a nice pension."

"Holy hell mate..." Sniper reached up under his visors and rubbed at his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Spy dropped the small butt of his cigarette and rubbed it out with his shoe. 

Sniper pushed his visors back in place and tapped his chin for a moment before positioning himself back on his scope, looking for enemies once more.

Spy frowned at this, "So are you coming or not?" His french accent got heavier with the annoyance. 

Sniper smirked at that, "Yea I'll think about it, can come ask me again tonight."

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously."

Spy groaned and got off the wall, heading for the doorway, "Fine, I need that answer by tonight!" His heels clicking on the wood.

Sniper already knew his answer, he just wanted to annoy the other by making him wait and planned on getting some payback as well. Who would pass up that much money anyway? Even if it meant being married to a pompous french asshole for three months. Not like Sniper minded the idea.


	2. Practice

Sniper was looking in the mirror of his bathroom, licking at his long fans and holding a file in his other hand, inspecting the work he just did before closing his mouth with a sigh, "Bastards are worse than fingernails." Putting the file up. 

There was a knock at his van door, Sniper already knowing who it was from the smell, "One sec!" He walked out of his bathroom and closed the door along with a cabinet on the way that had pills. Then snatching his visors and putting them on before opening his van door, "Good Evening Mate." He bowed his head a bit to Spy who was just finishing a cigarette before stomping it out, "Mind if I come in?"

Sniper moved aside and motioned for the other to come in, Spy walking in and slipped out of his dress shoes, gently moving them aside.

"Ya know you don't have to do that, I really don't care?" 

"Common courtesy." He waltzed over and sat on the couch, pulling his balaclava off and throwing it aside before his eyes were on Sniper, "Well?"

Sniper was taken back by this, it wasn't the first time he saw the others face, but it was such a rare occurrence it was always a nice surprise. The beautiful jawline, messy black hair with silver here and there from wearing the thing, he watched Spy use his hand to slick it back. Sniper trying to play cool, crossing his arms and leaning against the cabinet in his small kitchen area, "So?"

"Espèce de bushman irritable!" Sniper loved when Spy talked french, even better angry, "The mission!" 

"Ooohhh." Sniper dragged that on, "The mission." He rubbed his chin, enjoying the eye twitching glare from the other, "Well I thought about it and I mean, it's a lot of money..."

"But?" Spy sighed, expecting a no due to the circumstances.

"Yea I'll do it." Sniper smirked.

Spy shot up along with throwing his hands up, "Seriously!? All that for a yes!"

"Yep. So you got the details?" He walked over to his coffee pot, freshly made, and poured him a cup, "Coffee?"

"Do you not sleep?" 

"Yea, a good cup helps me settle in. Decaf by the way." He pulled out another glass.

Spy sat back down and dragged his hand along his face, "Two spoons of sugar and one cream." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the file, throwing it on the table before putting his arms back along the couch.

Sniper made both their cups and walked over handing it to Spy then picking up the file. He walked around the table and plopped down on the couch, leaning back and putting his feet on the table with his knees up, using his legs as the table instead to open the file and look at the contents.

Spy was frozen for a moment, as his arm was still lounging over the top of the couch, and behind Sniper, either the other didn't notice or didn't care. He took a long sip of his coffee and just enjoyed the moment for now. 

Sniper was quiet as he read over, mumbling here and there about something or another until he was done, "That ain't much info mate." He turned back a few pages to make sure he was looking at everything right.

"Sadly, no. They've done well to keep themselves hidden. But as long as we play our part and work to get what is needed, then it should work smoothly. To keep yourself quiet is to stay small. But if they get away with their plans they will take over Mann Co. We can not have that." Spy put his legs up now, crossing one over the other and relaxing into the couch.

Sniper put his visors down a bit to get a good look at the drawn device on there, "So you're gonna get these prints so Mann Co. can make it first?"

Spy glanced out his peripheral's at Sniper, hard on the bright yellow eyes the other had, "Yes, then Mann Co. will use it to take them over. I presume." Spy got a good look at the bushman's medical files when he was snooping around where he shouldn't, apparently it was a rare medical condition, supposed to be a different color but Sniper's turned out this way? Odd but interesting. Spy wanted to take the visors off right then and there when he saw Sniper push them back up.

Sniper nodded, "So our names then."

"Ethan and Julien Mundy, respectfully." Spy's finger twitched, wanting another smoke, though he learned his lesson the one time he smoked in here. Sniper never forgave him.

"Tell me why the hell you get a fake name and I get a real one!?"

"Well for starters, I haven't had a name for a long time. Secondly-" He took a drink of his coffee, staring ahead now while Sniper glared him down, "We are going to be near your actual home. Though not close, but close enough. If there is a chance someone bumps into us that knows your face, we can not be caught in a lie. Don't worry, everyone and their sister shares the name Mundy over there." 

Sniper leaned back and groaned, not caring that he was on Spy's arm, "Well that's just great."

"If there is any fairness..." Spy tapped his finger on the cup, "That's my name too, child name, but still my name." 

"And why did they go with our real names?" Sniper huffed.

"So it would feel more natural, at least that is what Miss Pauling told me." 

The two were quiet for a moment, Sniper's eyes on the ceiling and Spy's straight ahead. The only sound in the small van was that of Sniper lightly tapping his foot on his table now, a quiet but still noticeable noise. 

Spy finally broke the silence, looking to Sniper, "Still want to take the mission? If you decline now it gives me enough time to find someone else."

Sniper slumped into the couch more, "Nah I'll still take it. The money is too good to pass up, just don't expect me to be a perfect husband Spy-" He then stopped himself, "Guess I should say Julien huh?" Rolling his head some to look at Spy, making his visors crooked.

Spy nodded, "Suppose so Ethan." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a golden and silver ring, "The silver is the engagement ring, the golden is the marriage ring." Giving them to Sniper, "We met in London. I was there on vacation to study art, you were working a temporary job for a factory building engines on a line. We happened to bump into one another while getting lunch and the rest is history." 

Sniper held up the rings in the light before slipping them both on his left ring finger and looking at his hand, "Sounds easy to remember." Sniper never settled down with anyone, let alone barely had time to date. It had been a long while since he even thought of being in a relationship. And now here he was going to be fake married for three months. At Least his 'husband' was going to be hot.

Spy nodded, "We've been together for two years, and just got married in my hometown, Lille, then coming to Australia to spend time together in your country and see your family." Spy waved his hand, "It makes it so when we are going out to get information that we are simply visiting relatives. We will be staying in a rent home in Brisbane. The base is somewhere out that way. We hope." Spy drank some more, he was used to playing various roles, having to do it many times before for missions he was sent about. This was going to be the first time with a teammate though, let alone at this level. It would be... Interesting.

Sniper simply nodded as Spy explained, "Gotcha. Sounds easy enough. So how are we gonna play the husband roles?" 

Spy nearly spat out his coffee, swallowing it quickly before coughing, "What do you mean?" He tried his best to calm down as he placed the coffee on the table.

This just made Sniper laugh, putting a hand over his stomach while trying not to spill his own coffee, "Mate! We gotta come off as being married, yea?"

Spy rolled his eyes and looked at Sniper, "So, you want to play now then, get a feel of how it is to be married to someone as magnificent as me, no?" Smirking.

Sniper snapped his eyes to Spy, tensing up and could feel his face start to heat up as he grumbled, "I feel sorry for who ever marries into that ego." 

Spy leaned towards Sniper, who leaned back some, That didn't stop Spy from leaning in even closer to make sure their faces were near one another, "If I remember correctly, the one marrying into it is you." Spy kept the smirk.

Sniper frowned, "I am regretting this already."

Spy leaned in just a bit more, their noses nearly touching, "Don't forget, we are on a honeymoon. Means we are all high on fresh love, together forever kind of high. So you better be ready to show the absolute amount of affection and spoil me to bits like any good husband would do~" The files having fallen off Snipers lap and onto the floor as their legs adjusted to their positions, neither of them caring.

Sniper's eye twitch, obviously annoyed but then he got an idea, "Affection huh?"

"Well of course~ How else would newlyweds act? It's the time of our life! Vis et aime!" Spy seemed confident in his upper hand, experience.

Sniper put his cup down on the floor next to the couch, ready to ruin that confidence, "Well then, I suppose we should make the most of it huh?" He said in a low tone that took Spy back. Sniper then grabbed Spy's tie and pulled him in, closing the gap as their lips met. Spy's eyes went wide, then slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss. Sniper moved his other hand to the back of Spy's head, running his fingers through Spy's hair and pushing the other in more to deepen the kiss. Spy's other hand was now on Sniper's shirt near his hip, gripping at it as his face started to heat up, their tongues beginning to dance in their mouths. Spy has kissed many people, some were good, some were disgusting. But this, this was amazing. 

Sniper moved his hand from the tie and to Spy's jawling, cupping it in his hand and pressing his thumb along Spy's ear as he moved it down, making Spy let out a low gasp. Sensitive ears? Maybe. Sniper then moved his hand down Spy's shoulder and pushed back, smirking at Spy, "Affectionate enough for ya?"

Spy's face was red as hell and almost appeared he was pouting, "I think more than enough you connard." He huffed then put his hand on Sniper's face, pushing it back and down stil Sniper was on the couch, "You Snipers really are the worst, you know that!" 

Sniper just laughed against the palm, "Says the one who was enjoying themselves." Sniper hand was now on Spy's hip while the other grabbed his wrist to get the gloved hand out his face, a big grin still across it, "What did I surprise ya mate?"

Spy leaned down, now on top of Sniper, "You know we only have to play pretend when we are around others?" 

"And I thought you offered to practice now? You know, to help stroke that ego." Sniper chuckled.

Spy groaned and rolled his eyes, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Sniped raised a brow.

"So annoying!"

Sniper just laughed again, it was an awful laugh that Spy found so damn attractive it drove him mad. So he stuck his hand back in Sniper's face again, "Shut it Ethan." This time making the visors go up over Sniper's head.

Sniper put his hand to Spy's, gripping then pulling the glove off and kissing the bare palm. Spy's face flushed more at the affection, trying to be calm and cool about it and moved his hand till he was cupping around Sniper's mouth and leaned it, "I didn't realize you were so loving Ethan? Are you sure you want to test my patience!" He glared.

Spy could feel Sniper's smile under his hand, his yellow eyes looking right into Spy's pitch black ones. Sniper's hand moved up Spy's arm then his fingers met Spy's face before putting his full hand on it and pushing Spy, getting the hand off his mouth, "And I bet you thought I'd be a terrible husband!"

Spy turned his head to the side, just laying against Sniper's hand, "Oh you will be, absolument terrible." He sighed.

Sniper quickly moved his hand up, making Spy fall right into his chest before Sniper put his hands behind his head and laid there comfy, "You get what you get mate. I'm only in it for the cash. Even if I have to help your stuck up ass."

Spy was limp now, just looking out at the van with an annoyed expression, thinking how they even started like this. About a year back they went on a mission they ended up in a bad spot that required them to improvise, so they acted like they were drunk making out in an alleyway before they got a kill on the target. It had been a long time since then but Spy couldn't stop thinking about it. Now he also had this.

Sniper hummed, "So anything else I should know about the mission?"

"I'll be doing all the talking, you just stand there and look pretty. When I need you to shoot, shoot." Spy grumbled, then tensed up when he felt a hand messing with his hair, his brows furrowing.

"Sounds easy enough, so when do we leave." Sniper was finding the gray strands in Spy's hair and messing with them, mostly out of boredom now.

"We will be leaving right after the match friday."

"Alright then, private or public transport."

"Public." Spy moved his head a bit, trying to get Sniper's hand away, it didn't work.

"Bummer." Sniper was far more interested in finding the grey hairs now. 

Spy leaned up and looked at Sniper, his eye twitched, "We can discuss more later, I want to sleep tonight. You seem uninterested in hearing anymore as it is."

Sniper raised a brow as he smiled, "Practice over then?"

Spy scooted up a bit, leaning over and harshly putting his lips on Sniper, turning his head slightly so that the kiss was deep once more. Sniper's hands were back on Spy, gripping his hips and pulling them in. Spy let out a small moan despite trying his best not too, but that didn't stop him from continuing, he wanted payback. Sniper breathed in, Spy able to feel his chest lift up and down as Sniper let out a satisfied sigh. Spy's hands were going through Sniper's hair, moving from his lips and giving small kisses down to the jawline. Sniper let out a low growl and pressed their hips together again. Spy then nipped Sniper's neck hard, real hard that made the other gasp. That was going to be a nasty bruise. Spy able to feel Sniper's erection start to form, he smirked satisfied before getting up and straightening his tie, hoping Sniper didn't feel his own as he grabbed his balaclava and slipped it on.

Sniper was up on his elbow's now, frowning at Spy, "You're kiddin me."

Spy looked back and smirked, "I think that is enough practice for one day. See you at the airport friday~" 

Spy hurried and slipped his shoes on as he headed, he heard a soft thud against the door, Sniper most likely throwing something against it. Spy hurried and got somewhere where he was sure Sniper couldn't see him if the man looked out his van. He put a hand up to his flushed face and was wide eyed, "Insensé bushman, comment ose-t-il!" They still had two more days of work to do and now all Spy's mind was going to be on was those damned make out sessions. Quickly hurrying to his room, he now had new business to attend too.

Back in the van, Sniper was looking up at the ceiling, his pupils small, "Damn fool, what were you thinking?" He wasn't talking about Spy, but himself. He brought his hand up and looked at the two rings, "Marriage, huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow they move fast, maybe a little too fast. : )
> 
> I'll update as I can! Since I am working between this fic and another to update.


	3. A struggle

The Red team was waiting for the match to start, most of them were already here but two, Demoman and Sniper. While it was common for Demonman to be a bit late, most likely chugging down his morning grog to be well drunk for the match, Sniper was always first.

Spy was leaning against the wall, purposely opposite of the hallway leading into the room and only glanced when he heard the drunk scottish man stumble his way in with a greeting. They only have a few more minutes, Spy frowned. 

Sniper made his way in, adjusting his glove as he did, Scout being the first over to the late man, "What's up dude!? You almost missed the match, and- and- Jesus christ what the hell did you do to your neck?" Scout's voice went high pitched at the end.

Sniper shrugged, "Fell against my cabinet this morning trying to get coffee, was more groggy then I thought." Putting his hands in his pocket, "You want one too? I'll make it worse."

Scout jumped away and held his neck, "Hell no!" His pitch going even higher, it was comical.

Medic, having been listening in walked over to see the commotion, "Oh tch thc! That is a nasty bruise indeed!" He was holding Sniper's jawline to get a better look at it, the german's face squinted before his cheeks started to flush and he let go waving his hand, "Well Sniper- If you need something to deal with a simple bruise! Come by after the match haha!" He quickly walked back near Heavy and started fiddling with his medi gun frantically.

"I'll keep that in mind doc." Sniper rolled his eyes some, not caring about hiding the bruise but also not wanting to talk about it. Why were the teammates so nosey, the man couldn't wait to be back in his home country for the next three months, it was something he could look forward to.

Spy on the other hand wasn't an idiot, he knew Medic could tell a bite mark from anywhere, was just happy the doctor didn't blurt it out at the entire team when he realized. Spy was also thanking everything he knew that this get up included the balaclava to hide his flush. When he glanced back over to the others, he knew Sniper was looking at him through those aviators, even if he couldn't tell, he knew. So Spy kept his line of sight straight ahead, taking a long drag from the rest of his cigarette before dropping it and putting up. He then stood up and adjusted his tie as the countdown started.

Everyone settled in and waited for the match to begin, and when the doors opened they all headed out to their own directions.

\---------------------------

Sniper was at a rather isolated bird's nest on the edge of the map, one reason people barely came around here so it made for an easy day, and two Sniper was far too distracted after last night and he didn't want his teammates to notice poor shots. The man mumbled to himself, "Of course there was enough time to notice, stupid Scout blaring it out like that." He sighed, no reason to continue to be salty about it. He then noticed the BLU Pyro through his scope before taking a shot, instead of getting the back of the head he got the gas back on the back making Pyro blow up on the spot. Sniper tsk, "Sorry mate."

Then there was a smell, that smell, that made Sniper's salt come right back.

Spy was fiddling with his knife as he walked into the room, this time not even caring to hide himself, "Bonjour Monsieur."

"Mornin' Mate." Sniper took another shot, but missed the BLU Scout and grumbled, "Reason for joining me all the way out here?"

"A break, I pissed off BLU Engineer bad and now he's out for revenge." Spy looked out the window as he continued to flip his knife.

"Ya know you won't get the end of it until he at least sends ya to respond." Sniper waited for an opening but as of right now no one was insight.

Spy grumbled, "He was leaving himself wide open." He then stopped with the knife and looked at Sniper, staring at the bruise he left. He really did his work this time, "How's your neck?" He smirked, "Hope I didn't embarrass you too much~" 

"What, you want me to say to the entire team. Oh that? Spy just decided to put his damn teeth on me because we were practicing to be newlyweds." Sniper snapped.

"Scared if they knew we were running off for a three month honeymoon?" Spy grinned.

"And here I thought I was a filthy bushman in a van to you?" Sniper doing his best to ignore and keep his eye down his scope.

"Oh don't worry you very much are utterly disgusting."

"Says the one who got so excited to practice on me."

"Yea but someone else was enjoying it much more."

Sniper frowned, "You tryin to test me, Spy?" 

"I don't know, you tell me?" Spy cooed.

Sniper sighed, putting the rifle aside, making Spy raise a brow but kept a teasing tone, "Oh did I pinch a nerve Sniper? Sorry if you thought-"

Quickly Sniper got up and grabbed Spy by his coat, pushing the other against the wall, pinning him there. Spy barely had time to react, his knife dropping to the ground. Sniper growled at him before leaning forward and biting down on Spy's lip hard, making it bleed. Spy yelped, getting a hand free and pushed back, his face beat red, "Fils de pute! What is wrong with you!?" This was the wrong time to be finding that hot.

"You play rough with me, I do it worse." He pushed against Spy and leaned back in, licking the blood before smacking their lips together. Spy gripped onto Sniper's vest as his breath hitched from the rough kiss, enjoying it way too much for his own good. But this wasn't good, oh god someone could see! Spy poorly went off instinct and instead of pushing he took his hand and punched upward against Sniper's jaw, making the other stumble back, "FUCKIN' HELL!" 

Spy then brought his foot up to kick Sniper in the gut, but Sniper grabbed Spy's ankle and pulled hard to make the other lose his balance. Spy yelled as he fell, smacking his head hard on the floor and cursing a lot in french as he held the back of it. Sniper was about to go at the Frenchman again but Spy brought his leg up once more and got Sniper in the face, there being a loud pop noise. Sniper fell down next to Spy and held his nose, "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" As blood started to spill from it. 

The two laid on their back for a moment, grumbling and cursing at one another before Sniper got up, stumbling over to his rifle before putting it on his back. Spy getting up as well and collecting his knife before the two started to storm out the place. As they walked at a steady pace, side by side, they started to yell at one another.

"Stop following me you irritatingly disgusting bushman!"

"Stop following me you snobby ass wanker!" 

When they both caught the eye of the medic, they screamed in sync, "MEDIC!" 

Glaring at one another before walking faster.

Medic jumped from his name, looking over to the two fellow support classes charging at him bloody and pissed. Medic couldn't help but start laughing hysterically, "In all meinen Tagen- What happened to you?"

Sniper was first, pointing at Spy, "This dumbass right there decided to kick my nose in!"

Spy huffed and looked insulted, "You busted my lip!"

Medic was trying not to cry as he was laughing so hard, "What? Did you think one another was the BLU Spy a little too late!?"

They both just snapped to Medic, "Fix me!" Again in sync.

Medic was wiping tears as he couldn't stop laughing while he turned on his medi gun, healing one after the other, "Ho- this is funny!" 

When both men could feel they were fixed, they glared at one another one more time before turning away, stomping opposite directions without a word. 

Medic was holding his stomach as he howled in laughter from the display before him, Heavy coming back looking confused at his hysterically laughing doctor.

\---------------------------

Sniper was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling hard. He knew he should apologize for being so rough with the other. Maybe he had gone too far... Maybe. Sniper eyed the file he had left sitting on his table along with the two rings. When the two first met each other it wasn't much of anything special, two professionals just doing their job and not feeling the need to talk much. But slowly over time something changed it seemed, from simple greetings to little talks that quickly turned into banter and even insults when the two were annoyed. Then came the missions and seeing one another outside just the battles. Sniper wasn't sure how Spy hadn't found out more about him, knowing the other liked to keep tabs on every teammate. Instead it was always a new surprise with the man, and Sniper seemed to be doing the same back to Spy from the many times the other expressed it. It was a shame their first real interaction was of all things on a mission that didn't allow for it to push further. 

Spy quickly pulled Sniper against him as Spy's back was against the wall, "Hurry up and kiss me!"

Sniper, "Wha-" But then suddenly Spy's lips were on him, Sniper was taken back before leaning in and continued to kiss Spy. His attention was alert as he heard the target shuffle past them quickly, feeling Spy pull out his gun once the other was past and shoot the man in the back of the head. Sniper pulled back, his breath heavy as they didn't break from one another's stares with wide eyes. Sniper then mumbled quickly, "We need to leave. Now." pulling Spy and both heading out of there before anyone caught them.

After that it was not the same. Spy at first avoided Sniper, but with due time and little sneakily forced interactions from Sniper the two went back to what could be called normal. But that's when Sniper noticed the stares from Spy, the playful banter being even flirtatious, the noticeable closeness and sometimes brushes of their hands or legs or Spy not afraid to grab at Sniper any chance he got. Sniper might not be the best when it came to this but he wasn't a fool either, he knew the other was interested and planned on keeping it that way. Then came the sudden twist in his stomach, the dryness of his throat, and the sweat on his brow. How long could he play coy with his secret? Sure Mann Co. knew what they brought in when they hired Sniper, that was the reason he was hired on. But no one on the team actually knew, not even medic. And here Sniper was about to return to Australia where if anything it would be even harder to hide. Mann Co. knew what they were sending Spy into, but did Spy know? Sniper bit his lip in frustration, "Shit." 

Maybe focus on that later, now he had a much smaller problem to fix. Sniper got up and grabbed his hat and visors, putting them on despite it already being evening, heading out his van. 

Spy was sitting in his room, at his desk looking over the mission details while tapping his foot out of annoyance. Only in his dress shirt, pants, and socks. He did not want to apologize to Sniper, no way in hell- Okay maybe that big of a bruise was a little too far, and the teasing the night before. But Spy didn't realize it was going to look THAT bad let alone solidify Sniper's horrid mood into motion. Spy grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Merde." Then there was a sudden knock at his door, Spy quickly putting on his balaclava and opening it, "Yes?" Only to groan loudly at the sight of Sniper, "What do you want." He let out flatty.

"Mind if I come in mate?" 

Spy thought about slamming the door in Sniper's face, but didn't and just moved aside, letting the other in. Sniper took a few steps before he took his boots off near the door along with his hat, "Thanks for not slamming the door in my face."

Spy instead swung closed with force after and glared, "Are you here to mess my face up more?"

Sniper quickly turned around to face Spy, "What!? No! I wanted to apologize."

"You better be!" Spy marched towards Sniper, once close enough poking into the man's chest causing the other to back up with each poke, "We were in battle! What if someone saw us!" His face started to flush, "I can't afford for the enemy to know those kinds of things let alone our teammates! What about the company!" 

Sniper put his hands up in defense, "Alright, I crossed a line, I'm sorry." 

This made Spy jerk back, expecting stubbornness or another fight, but nothing. So Spy just looked away, "You better be!"

Sniper smiled and reached forward, pulling the balaclava to see the other's face, damn he looked lovely pouting like that, "Come on mate, don't be so stubborn. Can't blame me for being mad too, you broke my nose!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Spy said as quickly as he could, keeping his frown now that his face was exposed.

Sniper raised a brow, then put a hand to his ear, leaning in, "I didn't hear, can you say that again?" 

Spy then grabbed Sniper's ear and pulled him in, "I said I am sorry!" Letting go and walking around the other while snatching his balaclava back, "I over reacted." 

Sniper rubbed at his ear but had a big smile on his face, only turning to follow the other, "Apology accepted."

Spy put the balaclava down on his desk and sat once more, "Good, now leave me alone. Go do whatever you wild bushmen do during the odd hours of the night." 

Sniper put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned over Spy, "Isn't that our mission?"

"Yes, you have all the information I do, go read it in your van." He huffed.

Sniper looked down at Spy, back at the folder, then smirked, "You need to loosen up some, being that tense all the time is horrible for the muscles."

"Speak for yourself." Spy circled something on the paper then turned a page, "If you are not going to leave, at least be quiet! I am trying to concentrate."

"Fine then, I'll let my hands do the talkin'." Sniper moved his hands to Spy's shoulders and started to message his thumbs in. 

Spy tensed up more, his face getting flushed once more but then began to relax, damn did that feel good. And when was the last time someone gave him a massage? Work didn't make time. Spy sighed, not fighting it and just tried to continue focusing on the papers, mumbling, "Idiot bushman."

Sniper held back a chuckle as he continued to work his hands into the other's shoulders, watching Spy trying his hardest to concentrate on the papers and failing to do so. Seeing eventually the frenchman lean back into the chair, letting out a calm sigh. Sniper then moved one of his hands to massage Spy's neck, doing a bit of work before leaning in and replacing his fingers with his lips, giving gentle kisses on the other's neck.

Spy tensed up once more, but the sensation pulled him in and he melted right into Sniper's touches and kisses, letting out a soft moan. Sniper started to suck and give tender bites to Spy's neck, his now free hand moving down the front of Spy's shirt to undo it, only stopping when his wrist was grabbed, "On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant"

Sniper chuckled into Spy's neck, "English." As he bit down again to get a noise out the other.

"We can't do this! Tomorrow there is still a battle, then we have to leave for a plane. I don't want to be exhausted." But Spy's body was betraying him, and wasn't actually stopping the other.

"Then let's just relax, we can save the exciting stuff for the honeymoon." Sniper teased before leaning back, as he pulled Spy out the chair to face him, then pulled him to kiss on the lips. Spy wanted to melt, wrapping his arms around Sniper and making them as close as possible as they deepened the kiss, Spy letting out a noise between a small whimper and moan as Sniper moved his hands down Spy's back until he had a firm grasp on the other's ass, gripping onto it. Spy ran his fingers through Sniper's hair before he moved back his head, "Obtenez ces stupides-" He grabbed the aviator's off Sniper's face and threw them aside before leaning back in to continue. Sniper kept his lips on the other, going between soft sweet then deep kisses, and back again until he moved to the corner of Spy's mouth then started down until he was kissing the frenchman's neck then biting it lightly before giving another kiss. Spy whined out, "Ethan nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, nous avons une longue journée avant de nous."

"English Julien." He hummed and pulled Spy as close as he could, but when Spy pushed back lightly Sniper obliged and leaned back, keeping his hands firm on Spy's waist.

"We can't- we shouldn't do this. Or focus needs to be on the mission. And we have a long day tomorrow." Spy brought his hand up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, eyes closed tight. He didn't want to meet the other mercenary's eyes, fearing the look he would be getting. Spy could feel Sniper's grip tighten on his own waist, finally making him open his eyes and look to the other. There was some frustration but more over sadness in Sniper's face, but it quickly faded and the australian smiled, "Alright mate. I get it, I'll stop." He let go and went to grab the tossed aviators. 

Spy crossed his arms and frowned, not only from the sudden warmth gone but because something felt off, he just wasn't sure what and that annoyed him. His dark eyes on Sniper as the other headed for the door. Spy sighed, "Ethan... " Making the other stop in their tracks, Spy started to tap his foot as he thought, "I-" He stopped himself because Spy knew he didn't want Sniper to go, just come back and hold him close, lay in bed with him. Anything. But he couldn't do this, not get close, he shouldn't. It was already getting too far, it needed to stop. He was a Spy after all. But his mind was fighting with him, keep the bushman here, it screamed. Right now he must have looked like a fool, eyes hard on the ground in concentration as he was silent. Thankfully Sniper was a patient man, and was now leaning against Spy's door with his arms crossed just looking at the other, though this would be hard to tell with the aviators back on his face.

Sniper knew he was hoping for too much, that Spy wanted him to come back. He pushed his limits by being greedy and now it backfired. Again though, Sniper was a patient man, he could wait.

Spy took a breath, "I forgot to mention something about the house." 

"Oh?" 

"It's only one bedroom, so we'll have to share a bed."

"That's a surprise, not going to make your dear husband sleep on the couch?" Sniper teased.

Spy scoffed, "I shouldn't have even tried."

Sniper took a few steps forward, "Sorry, no- Please continue."

Sniper was coming back, Spy thought, he wanted that more than he realized, "Well... I was thinking..." He tsk, why was he even trying, he shouldn't.

"You want to practice now then?" Sniper smiled, not a hungry one but a more soft smile, taking a few more steps..

"Yes... If we already do it once, maybe it won't be so awkward once there. Would also alleviate suppission encase someone else was spying on us... If it appeared more natural." Spy walked closer as well, the idea to stop impossible now.

"You're telling me you worried a Spy is going to spy on you?" Sniper chuckled, almost there.

Spy huffed, "I'm just covering all my basis since I will have someone who doesn't know a thing about holding a facade." Closing the gap.

"Uh huh, are you sure I don't know so?" Sniper brought his hands up and gave Spy's arms a little squeeze, "Need to look over anything else for the mission? Or you want to go ahead and get in bed." Sniper's voice was low and sweet.

"I think I've covered everything I possibly could, I am exhausted." Spy leaned forward into Sniper, his head against Sniper's chest.

Sniper wrapped his arms around Spy, it was a soft and warm embrace, "Then why are we still standing here? Let's sleep." Sniper moved a hand up to fiddle with Spy's hair a bit. 

Spy sighed, he didn't mean to sound so relieved but it escaped him before he could stop it. The Frenchman pulled back, but pulled Sniper with him as they walked towards the bed, "I have some pajama bottoms that might fit you, none of my shirts will though."

"That's okay. Never cared for them anyway." Sniper chuckled.

Spy turned a bit and pushed Sniper to sit on the bed before he grabbed some pajamas from his dresser, tossing the pants to Sniper. Both men didn't care about changing in front of one another, not like they hadn't during some of their missions anyway so what was there to hide?

Once in the pajamas and the lights out, the two mercenaries crawled into bed. At first they were apart but Sniper started to inch closer, then did Spy until eventually their bodies touched before melting into one another. Holding close and closing their eyes. Soon the men were fast asleep, to both of their surprise.


	4. Depart

Thankfully there was a rather early alarm already set or both the mercenaries could have easily spelt the day away snuggled up in the bed. Spy was easy to snap awake in the morning, despite wanting to stay curled up in Sniper's arms (and legs even) he climbed out to start his morning routine. Sniper grumbled and rolled over, about to go right back to sleep until Spy coaxed him out and reminded Sniper that he might want to still leave before anyone else saw him.

"I don't care, your bed is too damn comfy." Sniper shoved his face into the pillow.

This got Spy to end up crawling over to Sniper and pulling a bit at his ear, not a sharp but tender tug, "Allez, you should go at least get some coffee." 

Sniper pulled his face out of the pillow, "Damn near the only thing that will tempt me out of bed." Running his hand over his face, "How did you sleep?"

"Comfortably. Now go, I will see you before the battle. Don't forget your rings along with burning the file. We leave as soon as we are back in the base." Spy slipped back off his bed and headed for his bathroom. 

Sniper let out a small sigh and climbed out of bed, getting back into his own clothes along with his aviators and hat. He was glad it was this early cause he was going to follow suit with Spy and also shower after a good cup of coffee. They had a long day ahead of them. 

When Sniper groggily stepped out of Spy's room, closing the door behind him, there was a muffled noise that could only be one person. Sniper jumped nonetheless and looked right to Pyro, he kept a friendly voice once calmed down, "Oh hey there bud. You're up early."

Pyro muffled out a few words, then a question.

"Oh you're always up this early huh? I see. Oh Spy? We have some work to do together after today so I was checking up with him before the match." Spy rubbed at his neck.

Pyro seemed delighted, humming and clapping his hands as he talked.

"Yea we'll be traveling again. I'll make sure to bring you back something. You want food or something to set fire too this time?"

Pyro thought about it, then looked determined as one could with a gasmask on, nodding with muffles.

"I don't know about exploding food, mate, but I'll see what I can get!" He chuckled and pated Pyro's shoulder as he walked past, "I need some coffee, see you in a bit." 

Once in the kitchen, Sniper let out a loud yawn as he greeted Medic and Heavy who were sharing breakfast and chatting away. They only stopped when Medic called over to Sniper, "Hallo Sniper! How is that bruise of yours."

"The few trips with the medigun yesterday dealt with it, all gone now." He grabbed his designated mug in the cabinet and poured him a glass. Walking over to the others and sitting down, "Everyone always up so early?" He rubbed at his eyes before taking a long drink.

"No one more than normal, besides you." Heavy said as he put some eggs in his mouth.

"I'm normally up by now. Just not in base."

A curiously wicked smile crossed the doctor's face, "And why are you in the base so early?"

"Eh, got some work coming up. Need to prepare for it." Sniper shrugged, he knew what Medic was trying to do and it was not happening.

"Will be gone long?" Heavy looked curiously down at Sniper.

"Yea, for the whole break." Sniper sighed and drank.

"Oh I do hope you bring something back to cook again. It's always fun to try the forgien foods from everyone's trips!" Medic hummed.

"I'll try to bring some food back for the team then."

The other two nodded, and went back to their breakfast, chatting away now at all the exotic things they have tried in the past thanks to various missions. Sniper was thankful they didn't pry on his own mission more. After he finished his coffee he excused himself and went straight for a shower. Sniper kept grumbling here and there, the match was going to be fine but not the soon to be plain rides to make it home. Or the fact it was public transport. Of course it had to be.

\---------------------------

Everyone was waiting for the match to start, having still about five minutes but all the team was there.

Sniper was standing near Spy, the two quietly going over about the plane ride while the others were distracted with their own babble.

Pyro then marched towards Sniper determined, Engineer tagging along. Pyro muffled excitedly at Sniper and clapped his hands once more.

"Listen bud, I don't think they have food that you can eat then explodes. How would you eat that anyway." Sniper let out a small laugh.

Pyro shrugged.

"Oh y'all leavin for another mission then? How long ya gonna be gone?" Engineer looked curiously. 

"Entire break, but won't be too bad though since I'll be in the outback." 

Spy stared daggers at Sniper who rolled his eyes.

Scout chimed in listening, "That doesn't sound like work! That sounds like a vacation!"

"It will be away from you." Spy smirked at Scout who only flicked off in return.

Engineer rubbed his chin, "I see, y'all going on another duo mission then?"

"Oui." Spy started messing with his cloaking watch, looking bored about the conversation.

Scout ran over and looked excited, "Hey Snipes! Can you bring back some awesome australian food. And if they have bonk over there, bring me a can so I can see the difference."

Sniper crossed his arms, "Why in the world do you all want me to bring back food."

"Have to admit partner, the food here sucks unless we import it. So the idea of some new fancy meal is exciting'." Engineer grinned while Pyro and Scout nodded in agreement.

They started going on about if the food being bad was to blame whoever was cooking or the actual food. Spy glanced over to Sniper and smiled a bit seeing the other man talking happily with the others, but past Sniper is what really caught Spy's eyes.

Medic had his hand up to his mouth with a devious smile, the corners of that smile going past those bright rubber gloves, looking right at Spy. Though Medic and Spy would share the good occasional talk, considering Spy was one of the only others here that could speak fluent german, they were not terribly close because Spy didn't let that happen. But when it was clear on Medic's face that he was connecting the dots, Spy scrunched his face up and mouthed fuck off in german before he went intensley back to the watch.

Sniper had glanced to Spy as he mouthed oddly before following where Spy was looking to Medic who was now chuckling and whispering something to Heavy. The tall russian man then looked their way with a face of disbelief. Ah, Sniper thought, Medic might have figured out where that bite came from.

Scout snapped at Sniper, "You listening Snipes?"

"Scout there is no way I am going to be able to bring all that back. Just be grateful if you get a bonk." Sniper groaned. 

The countdown started, Pyro and Scout walking away to be the first ones out on the battlefield with Soldier. Engineer reached up and patted Sniper's shoulder, "Y'all have a good mission and don't go gettin yerselves killed!" The texan chuckled.

"Thank's Truckie, keep an eye on my van for me?"

"Can do!" Engineer gave a thumbs up before quickly getting his tools as the match had begun.

Sniper turned to say something to Spy but the other was already gone, Sniper shrugged, he could always talk to Spy later.

\---------------------------

The match was an intense one, both teams were giving their all since it would be the final battle for three months. Still Red team got BLU in the final round thanks to two trigger explosive happy men with too much ammo. They were all heading back, exhausted and ready to relax. Sadly for Sniper and Spy that was not an option. The two, well mostly Sniper, said goodbye to the others as they headed off base. Sniper didn't want to admit that he was going to miss them while he was back home.

Sniper offered to drive for Spy since all he really had to do was sit and scope for the match so Spy could get some rest before the horrible ordeal with customs. They only had to make one pit stop to change out their work uniforms and look like civilians. Once on the road Sniper glanced to Spy who was just looking bored out the window, then down to Spy's hand where the two rings shimmered, then back to his own hand at the rings on his finger. Sniper didn't want to admit how nice it felt. 

At the airport, saying it was packed was an understatement. It was horrible since people were traveling all about for some summer to get away to who knows where. Sniper didn't even have time to think about acting like husbands because the two were racing to get to their plane. It was fairly easy to get through customs since they didn't need to bring weapons as there would be some apparently waiting for them in Australia. 

On the plane Sniper let out a small sigh of relief that quickly turned into him being tense again once they began to take off. Spy took notice of this, seeing Sniper grip the arm of the seat hard. Guess it was finally time to act like loving husbands, Spy reached over and took Sniper's hand into his to hold onto instead, "Mon cher, hold on to my hand. The flight won't be long."

Sniper tried to relax some, "Sorry, I don't mind heights but this is in the sky-"

Spy nodded, "I know. Just try to sleep through the flight, it will be over before you know it."

The passenger next to Sniper took notice of his discomfort and closed the window, giving the other a pat, "It's alright, once in the air you hardly notice you're flying." It was an older business man in a suit with quite the belly, who seemed happy as could be, "I fly almost every week, never had a problem. You can trust this airline."

Sniper looked to the other, giving a weak smile back, "Thanks mate, appreciate it."

"So where are you two off too?" The man looked curiously at them.

Spy could tell this man was going to be a chatterbox, so Spy took over quick and smoothly, "Australia, to visit some of mes chers relatives and enjoy some time together." Spy put another hand on Sniper's death grip and patted it lightly, "We had some small business out here in America to deal with first, but now we are free to enjoy our honeymoon."

"I see, just married? Couldn't help but notice the rings." The man laughed.

"Oui, happy as can be." Spy smiled proudly. 

Sniper would be impressed with how well Spy was acting if the popping in his ears would stop, how long did it take the bloody plane to get settled anyway? He was thankful that his genuine discomfort was helping keep attention off him.

"So how did you meet?" 

Spy wiggled in his chair and leaned closer, "Oh that's a long story~ If you don't mind to hear."

"Well we don't have much anywhere to go! Give me a good story!" The man laughed.

Spy started to go on, going in detail about how the two had met in London. When the plane was well in the air Sniper relaxed, but the two were so engrossed in the story that was slowly turning into Spy just going on about how great France was. They didn't even pay mind to Sniper now. So the australian decided to take Spy's advice and snuggle into his husband's shoulder to sleep. It was easy to do considering how the day went.

When Sniper finally woke up, the plane was dim in a lot of places, but much like himself people were starting to wake up. Sniper sat right and yawned, rubbing at his eyes, he looked over to Spy who had reading glasses on and was enjoying a book on his lap along with a glass of wine. How in the world did he get the book and reading glasses without waking Sniper? Nevermind Sniper knew he was worn out, so it didn't matter. 

Spy didn't look from his book, spinning the wine a bit in his glass, "Finally awake?"

"Hmm yea." Sniper said groggily. 

"Good, we are landing in a hour. Expect the airport to be just as packed."

"Yea figures." Sniper realized that the two were still holding hands, their fingers interlocked now as Spy was rubbing little circles with his thumb into Sniper's hand. Man Spy really was good at the whole husband facade, Sniper thought.

It was the same horrible ordeal once they landed, run around the airport and deal with customs, rush to get on a plane, then struggle back into the air again. Sniper and Spy's hands ending up in one another's once more thanks to the bushman's uneasiness with the flight. Again there was another nosey passenger that started to talk away with Spy, again with the life story. Sniper this time couldn't sleep through it, so instead he kept himself busy. Spy even offered him the book to read. Sniper tried to read it but it didn't help much, still the offer for the distraction was nice. This was the only downside to traveling all the way to the chunk of land he called home, it was out in the middle of the ocean. Big place but still a pain in the ass to get too. 

Once they finally landed and made their way out the airport with their luggage in tow, Sniper took a deep breath in of the australian summer heat and smiled big. Despite being horribly jet lagged, the man could dance around from excitement then spend the rest of the day just taking in the sites. But when Sniper looked at Spy, the poor man was absolutely exhausted and wanted to fall over. It occurred to Sniper, did Spy even sleep during the flights? 

"Hey you alright sp- Julien?" 

"Oui."

"You look like shit."

"Merci Ethan."

"Let's hurry up and get to the house." Sniper took Spy's arm in his and headed for the rental car port, quick to get them on their way. It was a fifty minute drive from the airport to the suburbs where their temporary home would be. Sniper got the luggage for them both while Spy went to the house to inspect it. It was a simple one story home with all the necessities; a nice kitchen with the newest appliances, a spacious living room, one bathroom and one bedroom with a nice front yard and closed off backyard with a fence. As promised there were already weapons there but sadly no food to be found (much to the annoyance of Sniper). They would have to do some shopping but before the two could even think of that, they looked at the bed in their bedroom. Spy was the first to flop on it, not even bothering to take off his clothes.

Sniper rolled his eyes and kicked at Spy's feet that were dangling off the end of the bed, "Come on spook, atleast get in some more comfortable clothes before you pass out."

Spy just mumbled into the covers, not caring if it was able to be understood or not as he moved his arm lazily to try to make some point before letting it fall into the bed.

Sniper rolled his eyes and started to try and unpack for the both of them, taking over one drawer for himself as he was easy to pack away for. He didn't bring much and figured if he needed any clothes he could just buy some more while here. Sniper was about to tackle the two suitcases Spy had brought along but before he could Spy stopped him.

"Don't worry about my stuff, I'll handle it once I've slept."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Oui." 

Sniper expected some sny remark but it seemed even Spy was too tired, evident by the long yawn he let out.

"At Least let me find you something to sleep in."

"I am far too tired to change, I'll just sleep in this."

"Come on mate, will both be here at least til the morning, you should get comfy. It's fine if you don't want me rummaging your stuff." Sniper went over to his previously filled drawer and pulled out a shirt, tossing it at Spy, "Put that on and get in bed."

Spy looked at it curiously before he started to slowly undress himself and slide it on. Soon Sniper was next to him in pajama bottoms and pulling Spy under the covers. At first they laid apart, Sniper figuring Spy had passed out the moment he got covered up. But when Spy moved until he felt Sniper at his back, that said otherwise. So Sniper draped his arm over Spy and they snuggled in, quickly falling asleep.


	5. Relaxed

Sniper opened one eye lazily as he looked around the room, Spy at some point in his sleep turned to be facing Sniper and was lightly snoring against Sniper's chest. There was some sunlight coming through the curtains which stated either Sniper didn't sleep that long or it really was morning. From the slight knot in his back, that told him they had slept for way too long. 

Sniper rustled out of Spy's grasp, doing his best not to wake the other up. When Spy rolled over and curled into the covers, still snoring, Sniper considered that a success. He was about to head to the kitchen to make some coffee when it dawned on him they had nothing to drink let alone eat. Sniper grumbled as he instead got dressed and headed out the house. 

Why Spy woke up, it was only because the smell of coffee and food made his stomach growl uncomfortably enough to get him to open his eyes. That's when he also heard the faint sound of someone humming a tune and the sizzling of bacon. Spy rolled over to find, as he suspected, he was alone in bed. Spy dragged himself out from under the covers, stretching and rubbing at his body some before he popped up and headed for the kitchen. The pleasant smell got stronger as he rounded the corner to find Sniper at the stove cooking up some bacon. 

Sniper looked to Spy and smiled, "Morning mate, surprised to still find you in my shirt and not all suited up."

Spy went straight for the coffee, "We are supposed to appear as civilized as possible, let alone married. Figured walking around in your clothes will solidify that to anyone that passes by the house.

"That and you were probably too tired to change." Sniper laughed.

"That too." Spy was looking around the cabinet for some cream, only seeing sugar and milk, "Did you already do the shopping."

"Barely. Just got some stuff for the mornin'. If you're looking for creamer, the shop I went to was out. We can get it when we go to an actual mart." Sniper flipped the bacon.

"Merci. I didn't expect to even eat this morning." Spy just took the sugar and milk, adding them both.

"I wasn't about to wait for some actual food after the crap they served on those flights." Sniper chuckled, "Hope you like eggs and bacon, that's really all there was to get besides fast food." 

Spy hummed as he took a drink of his coffee, "That is fine, I'll accept anything at this point." Sitting down at the dining table.

Sniper made their plates and put one in front of Spy before sitting across with his own cup of coffee, looking at a newspaper.

Spy was about to eat when he realized something between Sniper and his own coffee, Sniper didn't like anything in his, he drank it straight from the pot. So why was there even milk and sugar? Spy could feel his ears heat up. No... Right? He scrunched his face up a bit thinking about it.

Sniper noticed Spy's scrunched up expression, "Oh are the eggs too runny or something?" 

Spy jumped a bit, "Non, was thinking about something else." He was quick to start eating, wondering why even cared what Sniper felt if Spy didn't like his cooking. Well Spy knew why but he didn't want to admit it to himself, "Is that a newspaper?"

"Yea, picked one up while I was out, figured it'd be good to catch up on what's goin on around here since we are supposed to be living here. All the same old, as any other part of Australia, just different names." Sniper pushed the newspaper towards Spy, "Can read it if ya want." His attention then out the window.

Spy slid the paper over to himself, but his eyes were on Sniper who just looked so happy and content, Spy not realizing he would see something like this already just from Sniper being back home. He started to wonder if that's how he looked when they had a mission in France. No, that mission was hell, and this one was sure to be too. But still Sniper just looked so... Relaxed. Spy quickly put his attention to the paper when Sniper looked back over, taking in the headlines and random banter. Spy furrowed his brow at how happy even the news paper sounded about these 'amazing' and 'wild' feats people were doing from random dealings with the wildlife to little accidents with the locals. Spy couldn't put his finger on it but something about a few of the articles seemed cryptic, like they were telling a story but the words were meant to be something else. Spy's thoughts were pulled away when Sniper talked to him.

"You goin to leave you food just sitting there mate? It might be hot out but it's not in here."

"Désolé, the paper had me distracted." Spy finished up his plate quickly then downed the rest of his coffee, "Let's go shopping now so we can spend the rest of our time focused on the mission." 

Sniper nodded and made quick of his own plate, walking over to Spy at the sink about to clean his plate when Spy snatched it from him, "I can wash it you know?"

"You cooked, I'll handle the dishes." Spy kept his eyes at the sink, still thinking back to the articles.

Sniper just shrugged, "Thanks Julien." He leaned over and kissed Spy's temple, "I'll go get cleaned up. Don't take too long." Then walked out.

Spy's face grew flushed and he put his arm up to his mouth so he could hide french, "Merde."

The two were quick to get changed and head out, Sniper just sticking to driving for the two of them while Spy navigated. They were both happy to find a larger store was not far from where they lived, in case they forgot anything and needed something for the spur of the moment. While inside they walked with their arms linked, Spy insisting they go down every aisle and stock up.

Sniper groaned, "We are going to be here for hours then."

"We need to get everything so we won't have to do something like this again." Spy was looking between pasta noodles, "Besides, I want cooked food, not having to eat out the entire time we are here."

"Well I wasn't thinking of going out much anyway. Just- I hate shopping."

"I never said I cared for it either." Spy made his decision and grabbed a couple boxes of a brand he thought sufficed, "Again, I want cooked food."

"Heard ya the first time." Sniper tapped his finger on the cart, "You'd be fooling me, you look like you're enjoying picking out every bit of food we pass."

"I just have a preferred taste and am happy this place is providing some things." Spy was not about to say he was just happily thinking of them two cooking meals together.

"Right." Sniper sighed but just kept up with it.

After what felt like ages the two made it back to their car, it was now packed full with groceries.

As they were driving, Sniper could feel his stomach begging for more food, "Hey Julien."

"Oui?"

"I know you said you didn't want to go out to eat a lot, but would it hurt to stop and grab something to go for lunch?"

"Non, I was thinking the same thing. I will not want to cook once we are home." Spy's eyes were looking out the window at the various people and things they passed.Australian cities were a sight to behold.

Sniper just smiled, going through a drive through to get some sandwiches before they made it home. Once all the groceries were in and put up, the two sat down at the dining table and took in lunch. It was almost like they really were happy newlyweds, but they both knew why they were here.

"So our neighbors, one is across the street and the other is next to us. Did you read over them?" Spy picked away at his sandwich.

"Yea, both ex military but still getting money from somewhere?" Sniper scarfing his own sandwich down.

"Oui. And they have also been seen with the person we believe is working to build the devices. We get to him, we get to those blueprints."

"Well knowing a wealthy aussie man with too much time on his hands and a friendly trophy wife to show off, as the two have. One or both will be over to get our life story out of us and invite us for some barbeque or hangout with the other neighbors. All wanting to meet the two newlyweds." 

"Let's hope that is sooner than later."

Sniper nodded as he finished up his sandwich and went to throw the wrappings away.

"Ethan?" 

"Yea?" Sniper walked over to Spy, only to get Spy's half eaten sandwich into his hands as the other got up.

"You can have the rest, I am in desperate need of a shower."

"Sure thing." Sniper didn't hesitate to start digging in, "Don't use up all the hot water, I want one too." Sniper started to walk around the kitchen making sure they had put everything where it really needed to go and think about dinner.

Spy was quick to get things set up for him in the bathroom, fancy shampoos and skin care products. Sniper on the other hand had only needed a few things and had them off to the side to give Spy all the room he need. Spy turned on the water and let it heat up as he stripped his clothes, once in the shower he took in every bit of the hot water on his skin, relaxing his body to it. Despite the high stake mission they were doing, Scout was right about one thing, it felt like a vacation. 

The knock at the door made Spy jump and almost trip in the shower as he was lathering his hair up, "Oui?" He called out.

"Hey spook sorry to bother, but I really need to take a piss, and I don't think the neighbors care to see me pissin out in the yard."

"Of course, come in." Spy noted how the shower curtains were kind of see through but it still blurred them both as Sniper walked in. Spy started to heat up, biting his lip and hoping Sniper at least tried to glance at him while he showered.

Sniper on the other side of the curtain very much did so as he did his business, raising a brow before letting out a whistle by accident. He wanted to bite his own tongue off now.

Spy just smirked, "Ethan are you spying on me while I am taking a shower."

Sniper rolled his eyes, "You think I'd be allowed to look at my husband on our honeymoon."

"Haha, very funny." 

Sniper finished up and was washing his hands, "So what do we do for the rest of the day."

"I have a computer to use, I need to contant Mann Co. and update them on our status. I also want to do some research. You can do as you like. We have a tv with cable."

"Never really sat around and watched Tv." Sniper was just leaning against the sink now, full on staring while he could, "We have a radio somewhere?'

"Not sure, I think I saw a record player but no discs."

"Well if you don't mind I'm gonna change that."

Spy peeked his head out, "If you are going music shopping I am coming with you. I don't want to listen to your trash taste constantly." 

"Says the one that I remember enjoying when I was playing the sax."

Spy frowned, "That is not the same and you know it." He went back to showering.

"Fine, but when I am in the shower you better not try to leave without me."

"I'll try my best not to." Spy teased, "Now how long are you going to stand there staring at me, cause you're not joining me if that's what you are thinking."

Sniper tensed up, "Just hurry up so I can shower." Quick to leave.

Spy chuckled, a big smile on his face. Spy was quick to finish after that, slipping into the bedroom to get some clean clothes on but also finally un pack his stuff. He tried to be as quick as possible but it took awhile and Sniper already had taken his shower and was coming for his own clothes, only having a towel around him as he did, "Why'd you bring so much? We could have just bought clothes here."

"Non, I prefer my clothes."

"You know when you buy new clothes, they become your clothes right?" He removed the towel and fished out some jeans and shirt.

"I don't care." Spy was busy hanging all his dress clothes carefully in the closet, practically taking the whole thing up. Sniper didn't mind, not like he ever hung up his clothes anyway.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Sniper and Spy sharing a glance. Sniper shrugged, "Neighbors already?"

Knocking again.

"I would hope. You don't have any warrants do you?"

"What- No! And even if I did, Mann Co. took care of them."

"Right." Spy straightened his shirt and tucked a knife away just in case as he headed for the door, Sniper was quick to follow behind as he threw his shirt on.The two could hear the chattering of women on the other side of the door, Spy being the one to answer, "Après-midi mesdames" With Sniper standing next to him.

Both the women gushed as they looked at the men, one was far older than the other but both still had youthful glows, the older speaking first, "My my- Was that really french?"

"Why yes it was. How can we help you?" Spy was in gentlemen mode instantly, he knew who these two were, they were the wives of their sources.

The younger one giggled, "Well it's no secret we heard someone was staying at this place for the summer and we wanted to greet them!"

"Yes! The owners, you know Marlen and Amy down the street that own the place you two are renting? They told us two newlyweds were staying and-" She gasped, "Wait are you two married?"

Sniper was the first to answer as he put his arm around Spy's waist, "That'd be right ma'am." 

"Oh a fellow aussie!" The younger one smiled big, "They told us you two were coming straight from france for your honeymoon! Wasn't too sure what to expect though- Welcome back home!" 

Sniper nodded, "Thanks."

The older woman was gushing over them, "So romantic! Well I am sure you are both still tired from your long flight. We won't keep you long, we were just wondering if you'd like to join us and a few other neighbors for a cook out next saturday?"

"They are really fun, and you might want to get to know your neighbors for the summer!" The younger one was trying to help convince them.

Spy smiled big, "Oui, that sounds lovely. We'd love to join, merci." 

Both women looked absolutely delighted, them both going through to shake hands, "Great! Oh and I'm Lillian, this is Frankie. It will be at my home." The older woman pointed across the street, "Just across from you both around six." She hummed, "Don't forget a side!" 

"Sure thing." Sniper gave his friendliest smile, "We'll be there."

They two women headed off and Spy closed the door, looking at Sniper, "You're better at this then I thought?"

Sniper shrugged as he moved his arm away, "Well I am at home, so I just act as I normally would. Also helps on plenty of our missions I've had to act as well. So I am getting practice."

Spy smirked, "Good, keep it up when we are at the cookout."

"Mate I don't know if I can, not if I am going to be surrounded by barbecue." Sniper rubbed at his stomach, already loving the idea of a cookout.

Spy chuckled, "Well atleast reframe from embarrassing me."

"No promises." Sniper grinned.

Spy then realized something, "Wait Ethan why aren't you wearing your aviators?" 

Sniper tensed up a bit, "Oh shit- I didn't even realize I left them in our room."

"You always wear them, you didn't even have them this morning at the store. Yet you refused to take them off all the time on so many other missions."

Sniper shrugged, "I just forgot." He needed to act calm about this, as much as possible.

Spy opened his mouth to say something, then dropped it, "Should we go get music? I'd like something tonight with dinner."

"Sounds good. Let me finish getting dressed." Sniper headed back to their room, cursing at himself. He'd have to make sure to be much more careful, and not act so relaxed, he might be back home but he still had to keep up his own act.


	6. Sound of Music

After making sure to wear the damned aviators and hat, the two were back outside hunting down a music store. Spy told Sniper they should have asked their neighbors before leaving but Sniper said he knew a place and that it wasn't far. For some truths he did, it was just lost on some of the new streets and buildings floating around, that is what threw Sniper off. When they entered the older looking store, it was to the brim with records and musical equipment, along with some radios.

Sniper looked around proudly, "I'd reckon we get all we need here. Go ahead and pick some stuff out." Sniper headed straight for the register, "MACK!" He yelled out as no one was standing there, "Where the hell are ya you old coot! Someone is gonna rob you blind from not watching the place!" 

Spy decided to follow instead, this looked way too fun to pass up a front row seat too.

Sniper leaned over the counter, trying to get a glance at the back, "HEY! WANKER!"

"I HEAR YA YOU STUBBORN LITTLE ANKLE BITER!" An older, and much larger and older man came through the curtain that was the only block from the back and the front of the store, a instrument in hand he was cleaning, "I knew my ears weren't fooling me but damned it all I still can't believe Ethan Mundy is standing in my store after about ten years!" Mack let out a big hearty laugh, it was amazing that despite the entire head of grey he still was looking and moving as youthful as if he was just in his thirties, not to mention those abnormally light blue eyes. Spy pondered on that.

Sniper jumped over the counter and the two gave a half hug as they laughed, "Yea it's been awhile mate. I see all your hair has finally gone grey. So when the hell is it gonna start falling out?"

"Hey now, don't curse me. I am happy to still be showing off all this hair, be it grey." Mack ran his fingers through his hair and grinned then nudged Sniper, "Now let me deal with this poor man that has gone through our yelling."

"Nah don't worry about him, he's with me." Sniper smiled big.

Mack turned his attention to Spy, giving a playfully faint look, "What did this poor man do to you, it's okay you can tell me."

Spy had that devious smile, Sniper knew what was coming but it couldn't be stopped as Spy held up his left hand and pointed at the rings, "Ethan here trapped me in some cuffs and hasn't let me go since. Please send help." Spy cooed.

Mack's jaw dropped, looking between Spy and Sniper a few times before he put his hand to hide his mouth from Sniper though still talking plenty loud, "Stay here as long as you can distract him and I will call the police."

"AYE WANKER!" Sniper smacked Mack on the arm, his face fully red, "I'm not that bad of a husband!" 

Mack let out one of those loud howling laughters as he put an arm over his stomach, "No! You are worse!" Mack then put the instrument aside and grinned big down at Spy, "So how in the world did you become Mr. Mundy? Or- Do you both share your last name." Mack leaned some on the counter.

"Non, I am a Mundy now." Spy smirked, glancing to Sniper who just had a hand over his face trying to hide the blush, "And well we met one another by pure luck and hit it off." Spy shrugged, "He had me since day one."

Sniper was grumbling but kept it too himself as he climbed back over the counter..

Mack held out his hand which Spy took, nearly his whole arm went with the excited old man as Mack shook, "Well nice to meet you-"

"Julien." Spy hummed, "It's nice to meet you as well."

Sniper now stood next to his so called husband and glared him down which only made Spy smile wider, but Spy kept his eyes on the older man.

"Well tell me now, how is it adjusting with well-" Mack glanced to Sniper who was mouthing no to Mack, making the man clear his throat, "Being with an Aussie. I heard we are quite the trouble makers in other countries."

Spy raised a brow, but when he looked at Sniper, the man looked as calm as could be with his hands now in his pockets. Spy then quickly returned to Mack, "It has been an experience, but quite an interesting one." Spy reached over and took Sniper's arm in his, "I am sure this is hard to believe, but Ethan here is beyond a romantic. Something that even puts myself as a frenchman to shame." Spy smiled deviously up to Sniper.

If the two weren't in front of Mack, Sniper would show 'romantic' as he huffed again, he was going to get Spy back for this later.

Mack just ended up laughing more, he was easy to entertain it seemed, "A romantic!? Hah! I won't believe you're lying to me but I guess it just took the right wanker to step this boy straight!" 

Sniper groaned, "Don't be like that you ass!" 

"Yea right, more like you!" Mack reached over and poked Sniper's chest, "You go off with little to no contact for ten. TEN YEARS! Now you are suddenly back married! Do your parents even know!?"

Spy didn't want to stick around for a scolding so he gave Sniper a quick peck on the cheek and excused himself to look at a radio.

"I get it mate. I should have called."

"Yea! You left us all in the dust, the only thing we ever heard was from your parents. Amazed you even called them." Mack sighed.

"I ain't that stupid. Dad would have tracked me down and dragged me back if I didn't keep some contact. Didn't help when I couldn't call."

"Sure didn't! I had to hold the old man back on too many occasions."

Sniper smiled at that, "Thanks mate, did me a favor without knowing it."

Mack shushed his voice, "So how the hell you go and marry someone without even-"

Sniper hushed him, "It's complicated alright." Glancing over to Spy who looked to be engrossed in the radios and testing each one out, Sniper knew better though but he knew Mack wouldn't which was the problem. Looking back to Mack who was frowning.

"Well you better tell him soon, we got a new moon coming. You know what's going to happen! How the world you didn't get caught now is beyond me."

"I plan on telling him soon. Just drop it for now, yea?" Sniper harshly whispered. 

Spy raised a brow to that, what about the moon? Spy thought back to the newspaper, now that he recalled it also said something about how tourists shouldn't be out late cause of the new moon, had warned it was because the wildlife in the area was more violent because of the darker times. Spy started to tap his chin in thought.

Mack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair once more, dropping it all together, "So you want your old Sax back?"

Sniper looked confused, "What now? You tellin me you still have the thing?"

Mack shrugged, "Didn't have the heart to sell it."

"Well I'm not staying for good, just the summer."

"Well then." Mack started for the back, letting his voice get loud once again, "Just keep it while you are here. Entertain your husband some."

Spy was next to Sniper again, nearly scaring the hell out of Sniper when he talked, "Oh yes, I think that would also be nice for Saturday." He smirked to Sniper.

"Listen, I don't' want to have to play for a crowd." Sniper grumbled.

Mack had a big smile on his face as he placed the case on the counter, "Nonsense, it would be like the old times, you in bars giving those people the jazz they needed." 

Sniper knew there was no fighting it, "Alright, Alright. Just keep it up here for us until we are done shopping." 

"Can do! Now stop making your lovely husband here wait for you, we can catch up some other time!" Mack winked to Spy.

"Alright." Sniper threw his arm around the other and pulled Spy back toward the radios. Once there Sniper leaned into Spy, "Why do you want me to have my Sax on saturday."

Spy started fumbling with the buttons and turning dials on the radio, "Would make a wonderful distraction while I look for things in their home."

"Ah." Sniper nodded, "I guess I can do a little something then."

"You'll need to give me just ten minutes."

"That's easy enough."

"Good."

The two picked out a portable radio over one of the bigger ones, wanting to be able to just move it around their house. Then Spy grabbed a few classical and french records while Sniper had to contain himself from buying more then five which was very hard. Once paid for, they were lugging the things out of the store when Mack called out to Sniper, "You best not be a stranger, you hear that ankle biter!" 

"Yea you old dog! I'll see you around!" And they were loading things into the car.

Spy hummed as they did, "I didn't know we were going to meet a friend today. Why didn't you warn me?"

"Well to be honest I wasn't sure he was still running the place. Guess Mack really meant he is taking his store to the grave." Sniper chuckled.

"You seem really close."

"Is practically family yea. Him and my dad are real good mates."

"What about your parents?"

"What about em?" Snipper closed the trunk and climbed into the car.

"Well do they know you are here." Spy quick quick as well, his eyes on Sniper.

"They will now." Sniper sighed.

Spy was taken back by Sniper's defeated look, wouldn't he be happy to see his parents? "Should we be worried?"

"Probably." Sniper pulled out and headed straight back home, "Just going to be disappointed when they find out it's for work and not real."

"Je vois. Your parents know a lot about your work then?"

"Of course. They know how to keep their mouth shut and I am not about to keep em in the dark. Dad just never gonna let it go that now everyone else thinks I am married when I am not." Sniper groaned.

Spy kept his eyes out the window now, "Oui..." Going quiet.

The rest of the drive home was silence, only the low sounds of the radio until they made it inside. Sniper's good mood seemed to return as he went for the record player, "Let's test it out."

"You're just going to leave your saxophone right here?" Spy motioned to the case near the door as he put the radio down on the coffee table. Noticing Sniper just left his hat on it as well.

"I'll move it later. You want one of my records or yours?" Sniper was going through them.

"I don't care." Spy plopped on the couch and stretched out, trying to figure out how it was already past four. The day just went by.

Sniper pulled out one of his records, having grabbed at least one jazz and figured Spy would enjoy that too, not wanting to hear the other complain right off the bat. The music started to fill their living space. Sniper joined Spy on the couch and took in the music, "Glad Mack always has a little of everything."

Spy hesitated, but leaned over on Sniper to enjoy as well, "I'm surprised this isn't one of your rock bands."

"I like a little of everything you know?'

Spy smiled, "Mmhmm. Think you can cook dinner again. I still need to do some things on the computer."

"Sure thing spook, you have something specific you want?"

"As long as it's not burnt I don't care."

"You're never letting go that time I over cooked the chicken." 

Spy rolled his eyes, "Over cooked? It was completely black."

"The inside was fine! Just dry."

"Right." Spy leaned up with a kiss before pulling away, "Come get me when dinner is ready." And headed for the bedroom.

Sniper pulled the aviators off and threw them aside before running his fingers through his hair. He started to worry about the new moon, it was thankfully before the cookout. But he knew how the new moon made any of his kind, and while he was just able to drive off in his van during those times now he was stuck in the house with Spy. Maybe he could make an excuse to go visit someone? Then Spy would be here to only defend himself, on a new moon nonetheless. Sniper groaned and pulled himself off the couch. He had to figure this out quickly, but first dinner.

Spy on the other hand had set himself up at the small desk in the corner with a computer, finally calling Miss Pauling, "Désolée, we had to deal with some things once we were here."

"As long as you are on point. Have you got around to meeting the neighbors yet?"

"They came to us first, we are already set for a house visit next week." 

"Quick as usual! And Sniper, how he is doing on his part."

"Well. No one suspects a thing."

"Good to hear. Keep me informed and I will do my best to help from here with whatever you need!"

"Merci. I have a question before you go."

"Sure thing Spy."

"Is there something about the moon cycles I should be worried about?"

"Sounds like you've been doing your research?" There was the sound of Miss Pauling dragging something as she let out a few grunts, Spy knew what that probably was, "Don't worry about it. People over there have their superstitions. Moon cycles won't affect your mission." Then there were suddenly gunshot noises, "I have to go. Bye Spy." And with a click she was gone.

Spy knew Miss Pauling was good at keeping a straight face and demeanor, her ability to hold her tongue was almost at the same level with Spy. But he couldn't stop thinking about it, even Mack was trying to talk to Sniper about something but Sniper wouldn't let him. Spy frowned, there was something going on here and he was going to find out. The best place to start would be the computer, no? Unlike the rest of the world Australia was advanced, they had all kinds of weird in's and out's, and that included with their computers. So Spy started to look more into Australia, but nothing he didn't already know popped up. That was until he found a blurry picture of something in the distance, it was on some large rocks with bright eyes towards whoever took the picture, but there wasn't much information attached to it, just a warning not to go out on the full moon. Spy scoffed, "It couldn't be... Something of the likes?"

Spy had a dark secret, something no one knew, and that was his involvement with the supernatural. Though his work didn't exactly put him right into it, he had encountered it before on plenty of missions. Inhuman people and magic spell casters of the works that he either had to help or deal with. Spy tapped his finger, thinking now about Sniper, "N'est-il pas ... humain?" Mann Co. had some grasp on what Spy's situation was when they hired him, so he wouldn't put it past them to hire more. But then what exactly was Sniper?

The knock on the open door pulled Spy back out his thoughts, his eyes meeting those bright yellow ones. Sniper smiled, "Dinner's ready?"

"Meric." He closed down the computer and walked with Sniper to the kitchen. Spy knew he'd have to get the answer out of Sniper, but for now it could wait, after all Spy didn't want to ruin the mood when dinner smelled wonderful.


End file.
